Not the only option
by asuckerforromance
Summary: Bella's best friend Jasper has been in love with her since forever but she didn't know. What will happen when he tells her one night? What about her Fiancé Edward? How will she cope with the Consequences of following her heart?AH Possible Lemons involved!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first ever story and I've had the idea playing around in my head for a while and I finally got the courage to write it. **

**I hope everyone who reads it enjoys and if there is something you don't like or think needs changing then don't be afraid to review as I would love your feedback.**

**I would also love your opinion on the storyline and also your ideas on where I could take it.**

**Thankyou!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the Characters as they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

Alice rose and I were doing shots and dancing together having a good time when Alice spotted Jasper and Emmet enter the club. She practically ran over to them, grabbing their hands and dragging them both over to the dance floor to join us.

We were all having a laugh and a good time together when I felt someone take my hand, to try to get me to separate from the group. I spun around to see me faced with a guy I had never seen before putting his hand on my shoulder and whispering in my ear "can I have a dance too?" I was just about to answer him as I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind me and then kissing my temple.

"Hey love, how about we get some fresh air?" I turn around to see Jasper, giving the guy a dirty look and pulling me towards the door.

"Thanks" I tell him as we get outside "I don't understand how guys can still hit on girls who are clearly taken" frustrated, holding up my left hand showing him my ring. Thinking of Edward and what would have happened if it was him who caught that guy made me frown. I was glad he wasn't here as he could get a bit protective.

"Yeah, same" I look up at Jasper and catch a glimpse of sadness on his face. I don't have too much time to think about it as a smile soon appears on his face.

"Anyway, now we've got rid of him how about we head back inside, they'll be wondering where we are and…"

"Bella" Jasper interrupts me "are you happy?"

"What do you mean, course I am" I answer with a confused tone to my voice.

"No, I mean like extremely happy. Cause if you aren't then me holding back would kill me even more than its doing now, knowing that I could give you that other option and I care for you too much to see you make the wrong decision and…"

"Jasper, stop" I interrupt him this time "please explain your confusing me"

"Maybe this will help"

Then I felt him move his hands to behind my head, threading his fingers in my hair at the top of my neck. I could also see him leaning in towards me. I stood frozen, trying to make sense of everything that had been said. I then felt his lips on mine, taking me by surprise even though I had suspicion that was what he was about to do.

I'm not going to lie, his lips felt spectacular. They felt right, like it was meant to be happening in a way that I couldn't explain. The kiss started out sweet and gentle and with a lot of love but then his tongue moved over my closed lips, asking for entrance, which I gave without question.

Everything just seemed to leave my head in that moment. Edward, Alice the wedding. The only thing I could think about was Jasper and how he was putting every emotion he could into that kiss, the too main being lust and love.

He broke it off with a chaste kiss to my lips and I couldn't help but feel disappointed it was over. He pulled back a little to look at me his eyes meeting mine.

"I have wanted to kiss you ever since I first laid eyes on you Bella" he confessed with a sense of desperation in his voice but also with a layer of hope.

I just stared at him, speechless, not sure what I should say or do.

"How about we go to mine and talk there" he suggested, sensing that I needed the ride to let it sink in a bit more.

I just nodded my head agreeing with him, glad that he saw I needed a minute to think first.

We would definantly need to talk about all this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is Bella and Jaspers talk!**

**But first I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who has reviewed, put me on story alert and everything. **

**I hope you like this next chapter as well!**

**I still want to hear from you all telling me about what you thought and what you would love to see happen next so get reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters as they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

**Well here we go…**

What the hell just happened!

Okay so jasper, my best friend, kissed me. I still couldn't believe it; no matter how many times I repeated it to myself in my head my brain just wouldn't accept it. It was kind of like I was in the middle of one of those strange dreams I frequently have, one where everything happening is the exact opposite to what my actual life is but unlike my dreams I wanted this to happen which I just couldn't comprehend.

We were in the cab on the way to his apartment. Jasper was still holding my hand, as if he thought that letting go would mean I would disappear. I didn't want to let him go either and I knew in the back of my mind that I shouldn't feel that way. I shouldn't be feeling the emotions that I am at the moment, but I was and it was unsettling to me, like I knew that what I was feeling wasn't right but I knew it wasn't wrong as well.

I was engaged for god's sake!

Somewhere deep inside I knew that just being in this cab right now I was betraying Edward. That didn't change the fact that I needed to hear jasper speak, I was desperate to know what this all was about.

Looking over at jasper I saw on his face he was nervous which made me frown. I wasn't used to seeing that expression on him, he was normally the most confident and self-assured person in our whole group. I still saw that same jasper though. The guy that was always there for me, through my parents' divorce, when I got bullied in high school and all the times I'd had a fight with Edward. He was my rock and everyone knew it, even Edward.

I and jasper had always had a special relationship with one another. It was quite strange at first, being only 16 years old when we met. I had never even spoken to a guy before him really never mind had a bond with one but it was instant.

I still remember that first day we meet. It was the middle of the school semester and there was this hype about a new student moving to forks, which was quite unusual when you lived in what I would say, was the less populated place in Washington State, which meant everyone new about it. I didn't really pay too much attention to the whole thing, just wanting to keep to myself. I was running a little late that day so I was rushing to get to my locker before first period when I bumped into him, falling flat on my backside and knocking him over as well. He was so kind to me, helping me up and making sure I was ok. He introduced himself as jasper Whitlock and told me he was new from Texas. We then found out we were in the same first period so I told him to follow me.

Walking to class he told me about moving here and about how his parents had divorced and that he followed his dad when he decided to come back to forks where he was from. I in turn then told him about my family, about being an only child and what life was like in forks. I don't know why but at the time I didn't really question why I was so open to talking to him when I normally just kept quiet and let everyone else do the speaking. It didn't really feel strange to be letting this stranger know about me which was nice in a sense. I never even questioned when he sat next to me in class or when he sat with me at lunch, we just fell into a routine that day and ever since.

Finally the cab stopped outside jaspers apartment and we both climbed out after he paid the driver. He took my hand again and smiled at me, leading me up to the door to his place. He was still being there for me, even in this situation, being the jasper that I knew and loved, reminding me what makes him so special.

Once we had entered his apartment I could see he was starting to get nervous again. I suggested that we sit down, opting for the couch. He sat down next to me, moving slightly to the side so he could face me and took both of my hands in his.

"I'm sorry about this, I know it's probably the last thing you need right now but I just had to say something before you got in too deep and it was too late" he started the convocation off.

"Jasper just tell me what's bugging you, I've never seen you like this before, I need to know everything" I told him, desperate for him to confirm all my suspicions.

" erm yeh sure" he spoke nervously at first "well I suppose it all started when you bumped into me that first day we met, even though I didn't really know it at the time. I mean I had always had a crush on you I guess but I didn't really see the strength of it back in high school, I cant believe I was that stupid I never even knew the affect you had on me, it's obvious I was in love with you, I mean even Emmett knew but…"

"Hang on" I interrupted "you were in love with me? And my brother knew about it?" I was beyond confused now.

"well yeh, I still am but…" he stopped mind sentence, looking at me in the eyes with a sweet smile on his face "look I know what you're thinking, about what we did but do you mind if I just tell you everything first and question last? I really need to tell you this"

"Sure of course" I smiled not being able to disagree with him anyway when he gave me that signature smile of his.

"Well, as I said it all started when I met you. We just seemed to have this natural connection that was unexplainable but right. Your my best friend Bella, I am so glad that everything I had been through was shared with you and I'm so grateful" he paused, took a breath and then started again. "god when you came to me that night of graduation crying telling me you were going to miss me when we moved to college, I couldn't bare it and I just had to transfer. I know you think I regret that but I could never regret anything when it came to you, I guess I was waiting for the chance to have that option, I already knew by then my feelings and the thought of being miles away from you was tearing me apart"

"Then why…" I started but jasper stopped me, reminding me he didn't want to be interrupted "sorry" I apologised.

"It's okay" there was that smile again "and then there was the day before we left, when you told me you didn't want to go to college a virgin, saying that you felt like a kid because you hadn't had sex, which was utter nonsense which I told you, but then you said how you wanted it to be with me the first time and had known for a while. I couldn't believe you trusted me enough, that it was me you wanted to share the most memorable time in a person's life" He looked at me, a serious tone to his voice and said "I still haven't told anyone about that you know, like speaking about it would take away how perfect it was. I knew that I was being selfish, I knew that I shouldn't have accepted, knowing how I felt about you, but it was impossible for me to not say no. I wanted it, I wanted to share the new feelings with you, I wanted to do the things to give you that perfect moment and I really hope I did"

"You did" I replied without a second thought. "And I haven't told anyone either"

He looked over me, surprised. "Seriously, you never even told Edward?"

"Nope" I answered. I'd never wanted to tell him either. "Did you seriously think I would have like?" I was amused, thinking that jasper had that much faith, that he thought Edward would be able to talk to him civilly knowing information like that.

"But didn't you talk about it with him, you know, losing your virginity" he stared at me, I thought coming to him "please tell me you didn't tell him you were a virgin? He does know doesn't he?"

Now I knew how it sounded, I knew where he was coming from. Edward was a bit old fashion, okay he was old fashion period. He didn't like the idea of sex before marriage. He wasn't religious or anything, just wanted to do the right thing, which in his eyes meant waiting till the honeymoon.

"Bella, please look at me" I couldn't, I knew I had shame writing all over my face, I knew that what I had done was wrong. But just couldn't bring myself to correct him. When we first started dating, he just assumed that I was and I knew it would have broken his heart if I told him the truth. "It's okay Bella, you can trust me, tell me"

"Well, when I first found out he was and that he wanted to wait till he was married and that he was glad that he had someone who wanted the same I just agreed with him. I know it was wrong and later on I tried to tell him but I knew it would break his heart and I just couldn't" I was such a bad person, who would keep that from the person they loved and where going to spend their life with and I was ashamed of myself.

"Bella, stop that right now" I glanced at him even though I was afraid he would be disgusted with me. But all I saw was Jasper, the one person who would never judge me. "I can see your disappointed in yourself and yes you should have told him but I can't say I blame you for not telling him, especially that it was with me. I don't think I'd even be here now if you had told him that"

I winced, knowing exactly what would have happened. He would have forbid me to see him, I knew that. It was probably the main reason I had kept quiet in the first place.

"Anyway, we should probably get back to the main reason we're talking right?" I smiled at him, nodding for him to continue. "Well, after that I thought you just wanted to be friends and if it was only that you wanted then I was going to take it, anything to be in your life. At first it was ok I guess, just like normal, but when you started to date it got harder, I mean I knew I would have happened someday but I just wasn't as prepared as I thought I was" He looked angry, probably thinking about all the dick heads I'd gone out with in college. "And then you met Edward and I knew from the start you two were good together and then I kept everything to myself even more cause if anything were to happen between you I didn't want to be the reason it all went bad"

"Can I ask a question now?" I started to move closer to him on the couch, making our knees touch. Jasper swallowed not sure what it was I was doing but nodded his head, saying I could. "Would you please kiss me again?"

And boy did he! I didn't think kissing him could get any better so quickly but it sure did. This time it wasn't slow or sweet. This was a kiss of lust, love and passion. We always knew that we had this connection and now I knew why. God was I clueless!

"I love you Bella, with all my heart" he broke the kiss for his declaration. I couldn't help the grin that came upon my face.

"I love you too Jasper" I kissed him again, knowing that this was right, that I was speaking the truth. I did love jasper and I had for a long time I just didn't really know it was to this capacity. But I knew knowing this meant that I couldn't keep this to myself. I knew I had to do the right thing by Edward and tell him, I just didn't know how.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter 3…**

**I've**** had the day off and i just couldn't stop writing so you get 2 chapters :)**

**I hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters they belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

I woke up the next morning in Jaspers arms. It was the first time I'd fell asleep like this but this time it felt very different. I found myself waking up with a smile on my face and feeling extremely happy.

I turned around, careful not to wake him and just admired him. I always knew he was good looking, I mean how could a girl not, but this morning it was like I was seeing him with new eyes. He looked so peaceful while asleep, a smile on his face. I wondered what he was dreaming about and whether he was dreaming at all. While lost in my thoughts he started to stir, waking up.

"Hey beautiful" I couldn't help but blush at his nickname for me. He had taken to calling me that last night after our talk, telling me that I have always been and always will be in his eyes. Typical Jasper, being sweet and kind to me, making me feel better about the whole situation. He started to sit up, his longish blonde hair all messed up from sleeping and those amazing blue eyes looking right at me, god he was beautiful!

"Hi" I replied with a shy smile and with a kiss on his cheek. I wasn't really sure how I should be acting, whether he still meant what had been said. We had been drinking after all. He surprised me though by kissing me back settling all my fears.

I heard a beeping noise on the background but not really paying that much attention to anything other than Jaspers lips I ignored it. I loved this, waking up to him, kissing him. I realised what I'd been missing all these years which was upsetting and I knew this was what I needed but I just didn't know how I would solve everything so we could get to it.

I heard the beeping again and this time so did Jasper cause he stopped kissing me. I groaned and he just chuckled at me.

"Sorry Bella, but I think that's your phone" I knew it was too but it would be either of two people and both who I didn't think I could speak to. I got up anyway and went into the living room to retrieve my phone from my bag I'd dumped by the couch.

I had 1 voicemail and 2 texts, one of each from Edward and just the text from Alice.

I took it back into Jaspers room and sat down on the bed before reading them. As soon as I sat down he wrapped his arms around me and got me to lean back and use him for support. He knew I needed him, he always did and we both knew the guilt was going to come as soon as I heard from them both.

_Hey did you leave? Been looking for you but can't see you or Jasper. Let me know that you're ok? Love you, Alice x_

Hmm that wasn't so bad. I knew though that me not replying will have got her worried even if she did think I was with Jasper. It wasn't like me to not tell her. I felt bad that I hadn't let her know I was leaving but it wasn't really on my mind.

_Yeh sorry, forgot to tell you. i wanted to leave after that guy and Jasper suggested his. Hope you guys had a great night! Love you too, Bella x_

I was glad that was out of the way but now it was Edwards turn.

_Hi love, just letting you know that I I'm home now. Let me know when you're on your way here so I know your save. I've missed you! Love you, Edward xxx_

Oh god! I am such a bad person. I couldn't think about that right now though because I still had to listen to their worried voices which I don't think I could take.

"It's alright, it will all be sorted soon, and you have nothing to feel guilty about, this is all on me not you. Plus were only following our hearts, they will understand" he was always trying to make me feel better. It didn't work this time though. I didn't really see them both understanding. In my eyes once you had betrayed someone, that was it and I knew they would see it like that too.

I braced myself for the voice mail. _"Hi just calling to see where you are. I thought you were coming here but its past 2 now so maybe I got it wrong. Ring me when you get this Bella. Love you" _okay, so I could kind of deal with that other than having to ring him which I knew I couldn't get away with.

"I'm going to have to ring him aren't I?" I knew it but I thought asking the question would give me some excuse not to.

"How about we just get something to eat and stuff first, then you can ring him. We can think of what to tell him while were eating?" he answered with the typical, if you don't want to do something wait a bit till your more prepared, Jasper attitude. I was grateful that he wasn't pushing me to tell him, I knew that I wouldn't be able to straight away, that It was impossible for me to just blurt it out to everyone.

"That would be perfect, thank you" I kissed him, showing him my thanks. He really couldn't stop amazing me and I knew he probably never would.

I followed him into the kitchen and watched Jasper cook breakfast while I sat at the table with some coffee. Jasper was an amazing cook and it was inspiring watching him so something he loved. He had tried teaching me one day when we were in college but it didn't work out so well. Baking was my thing really and I liked to think I was good at that as Jasper was as good at cooking but I wasn't so sure. We were a great team when it came to making dinner. He would always do the main and then I would have baked something for desert.

Right now he was making pancakes, my favourite. He knew this too as I never was afraid of expressing my feelings towards them. And god the're good! If I could get away with eating them all day and all night I would have thought of it by now!

While we ate he suggested that we talk about what was going to happen next and I agreed needed to get everything straight in my head.

"Well I know that it's not going to be easy but I want to be with you Bella, in every way possible" I smiled and took his hand across the table. "I love you and if I have to wait a bit longer so be it, if that's what I have to do so I can be with you I'll do it no question"

"I love you too and I think being with you is what I want to" I was so happy when I saw that grin on his face "but you are right, it's not going to happen straight away, I need to tell Edward and break off the engagement which is going to be hard but I know it needs doing. Plus I will have to tell Alice before we even think about being a couple"

"Wait Alice, I mean I understand that she's your friend and everything but what has she got to do with it all" he asked without a clue, I swear men can be so blind sometimes.

"Jasper seriously she's besotted with you, has been since you gave up your seat for her" I couldn't believe he didn't know, everyone else did. I had offered to tell him for Alice but she was adamant that she knew what she was doing and that she wanted him to make the first move.

"Wasn't that the day I met her?" I nodded, amused "I don't even think I spoke to her that day, I know I didn't have a conversation with her till you had that big exam that got you all freaked out"

Trust him to remember that but not how Alice always acted around him. It was quite funny really.

"Oh you did actually" he was puzzled, clearly not understanding. "You said take my seat" I just burst out with hysterics then, not only was the situation hilarious but jaspers facial expression was way funnier.

"Oh lord you're not joking are you?" I shook my head, no "Of course you're not, why would you?"

"See, were going to be upsetting a lot of people" the reality of the situation clear in our heads. "I don't know how I'm going to cope with all the gossip, the looks and the disappointment Jasper"

"We have each other and that's what counts ok" his grip on my hand got tighter, reassuringly. "I'm certainly not going anywhere so just take your time"

"Okay, I will" I could feel the strength in his words, the promise that he intended to keep.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" I glanced up at him with shock "I don't mean that Bella. Just that I turned up at the club in time to stop that guy from harassing you and we decided to just leave and you spent the night here?" that would probably be ok "it's not the first time you've spent the night, I'm sure he will understand that"

"Well that sounds fair" and it did, he didn't have anything against Jasper and he would appreciate that he got the guy away from me "I think I need to just take this one step at a time for now. Do you think we can keep this to ourselves and try to just act like normal even when were alone till I sort it all out?"

"Sure" he just shrugged his shoulders not looking very convinced "I can try anyway"

I sure hoped we could act like normal. We needed to so we could sort it out without making it harder on everyone else, never mind ourselves.

My phone started ringing then. I glanced at the caller id and immediately ignored the call. Jasper kept quiet, knowing that I needed to do this on my own without him in the background.

"You want a lift home?" he offered but I didn't live that far so I decided to walk, wanting the fresh air to clear my head. I'd call Edward then too.

He walked me to the door, saying goodbye with a kiss on my forehead and a "it's going to all be fine" I just agreed with him and left, needing to think by myself for a bit.

The weather was quite warm for the time of year, even with the slight breeze. It felt nice on my skin and in my hair.

I tried to compose myself to get ready for the dreaded call. Okay, so I was just going to tell him the truth, just what I had talked about with Jasper. I was about half way home when I finally just took the plunge.

"Finally Bella" Edward answered. I could hear the worry in his voice but relief as well. "Where have you been I was worried about you? It's not like you to not tell me what you were doing"

"I know and I'm sorry I'm only just calling you now" okay this is it, you can do it "But there was this guy at the club and luckily Jasper was there to get me away from him and then I didn't want to stay so he suggested we just go back to his I'm sorr…"

"Hold on a minute" he sounded angry, which I was trying to avoid "have I got this right? A guy hit on you at the club and jasper took you away from him even though it was a girls only night which means he shouldn't have been there and then you went to his even though you were supposed to be staying at mine and you didn't think to tell me the change of plan"

"Edward can you please just let me finish?" I was getting annoyed now. "It started out as an only girl's night, but somehow Jasper and Emmett ended up at the same club so we just hung out together. I thought you would have been glad he was there, to get this guy away from me" I knew Edward, he would rather I was hanging out with Jasper than some stranger that he didn't know, which was funny when you thought about it.

"Oh I am trust me, so Jasper wasn't invited?" I knew what he was doing; he thought that I had told him that it was a girl's night just so I could go out without him, ha.

"I don't believe you! Of course he wasn't. I would have told you if he was, why would I need to keep that a secret, it makes no sense!" and it didn't. Jasper was my best friend and I hung out with him all the time, Edward knew that.

"I know, look I'm sorry, you know how I get sometimes when it comes to you" I certainly did. Images of him, beating the shit out of some guy just because he had walked into me. "So how come you went to Jaspers and not mine?"

"I'm not sure really" because he kissed me "we were drunk and I just wanted get out of that place, I'm sorry I never told you"

"That's okay" He bought it "What you up to now? You need picking up?" He offered just like Jasper, both gentlemen.

"Erm no actually, it's a nice day so I decided to walk, thought it would wake me up a bit. I'm just about home" I told him

"It is a nice day. How about we go out somewhere? Maybe the park or something? We could take a picnic, may as well enjoy the weather when we can" It sounded like a great idea, if I didn't feel like the worst fiancé in the world.

"That sounds great Edward, I wish I could, but I can't. I've got work I've got to catch up on, sorry" and this is how it all starts, the lies, well I did have work but it wasn't that important that I had to get it done today. "Can we maybe do it some other time?"

"Sure okay" he sounded disappointed like I thought he would, I would have been if I was him.

"Well I'm home now" I told him while juggling the phone, trying to unlock my door. "I'll speak to you later okay?" I knew I couldn't avoid him all the time.

"Okay, tell me if you finish your work earlier and we can do something right?" he asked to reassure himself that I was telling the truth and that I did really want to spend time with him.

"Course I will" I told even though it wasn't the truth, I couldn't face him today knowing I had to lie to him. I needed to get ready for it all and today wasn't that day.

"Right, well get to it then cause the sooner you do the sooner I can see you" I chuckled, he never gave up "Have fun, I love you"

"I love you too" that's when I realised I didn't. I don't know when but at some point I had stopped loving him and I don't think that it was just because of Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone,**

**I first just want to say thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter and to tell you to keep them coming as i really appreciate your views on the story so far!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**Also i will be putting a link on my profile for Bella's dress in this Chapter**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

**Here we go...**

Okay Bella, you can do this! Just walk in, let them do what they need to and then get out, simple.

I was sat in my car, getting myself ready for something that I should be looking forward to, my dress fitting for the wedding.

I'd tried to come up with some excuse so I could put it off a little longer, but they didn't buy it, telling me I had to be there. Of course I couldn't tell them the real reason I didn't need to go, no I hadn't managed to tell them that yet.

It had been a week and I still didn't have the courage to speak with my friends about Jasper. Both Alice and Rosalie still thought I was getting married to Edward in a few weeks, as planned. They had noticed that I wasn't paying as much attention to the wedding planning as I was before, I could tell, not that they had said anything yet though.

Whenever I try to tell them I end up chickening out and just saying that it wasn't important. I'd look into their eyes and see excitement, joy and love. I couldn't just take that away from them, I couldn't be the person to replace the emotions with hurt and sadness.

I took a deep breath, stepped out of the car and walked towards the bridal shop.

"Bella, there you are, you're late!" Alice practically pounced on me and dragged me over to the changing room.

"I know, I'm sorry, traffic" It was the only excuse I could come up with.

"Alright, well you're here now! I'll help you put the dress on" she dragged me into the changing room, helping me get changed. When I was ready she held the train so I couldn't trip and we made our way over to the mirror.

"Wow Bella you look Beautiful, it's a perfect fit!" Rosalie was sat on the couch, waiting for me to come out.

"Isn't it just? I knew this was the perfect dress, just wait till all her hair and makeup is done, and she will look spectacular" Alice gushed, I shivered just thinking about Alice when she's in makeover mood.

I couldn't agree with them, looking in the mirror, I wasn't me in this dress. The dress was white lace with a high neck. It was skin tight until it got to about knee length when the skirt came out, in a sort of fish tail style I guess. It was really hard to walk in and it just wasn't me at all. I had come to the realisation that this wasn't my wedding at all really, when my phone beeped with a text. Rosalie passed me it from my bag.

_Don't forget I'm here when you need me, so don't worry okay. Love you beautiful, Jasper xx_

I couldn't help the smile that the text brought to my face. He was so sweet, always knowing what to say and when to say it.

"Well by that smile on your face we all can tell that was Edward" Rosalie snickered "oh Bella, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but I don't wanna do you just yet, let's wait till the honeymoon" she carried on in an imitation of Edward.

"Don't" she always took the mick out of him for being a virgin, me to actually. "I admire that he wants to be his own person, and if it's waiting till he's married then…"

I was interrupted by my phone again, this time it was Edward though.

_Alice tells me you look perfect! I can't wait to see you at the alter so I can see for myself. Love you always, Edward xx_

This time the text brought a tear to my eye, what am I doing! I'm giving him hope; he really expects this to happen. This thought made me sob, not being able to keep it in anymore.

"Bella, why you crying? You're meant to be happy, you were a minute ago!" They both rushed over to me, wrapping me in their arms to comfort me. I just shook my head and shrugged away from their comfort, I didn't deserve it.

"Are we done now? Can I please get changed?" I really needed to get out of this dress. I felt I was in too far and it was scaring me to think about how to get out of it, a part of me thinking that I couldn't.

"Course, here I'll help you" Alice followed me into the changing room, making sure I didn't trip on the dress again. When I was changed back into my own clothes Alice turned me to face her "You would tell me if something's wrong wouldn't you?"

"Of course" well normally I would have "you know that"

"It's just you've seemed distracted this past week and I've been meaning to say something but not really sure what I could say" She was looking worried. Alice was the type of girl who needed to sort out everyone's problems, she was a fixer.

"Alice, I'm fine, promise" she was giving me that look, like she didn't believe me. "It just gets a bit overwhelming sometimes"

She didn't believe me; she always knew when something was wrong. She left me alone though which I was thankful for. I would tell her, one day. I was selfish though and I wanted her as a friend for as long as I could.

Later that night Edward ended up coming over. I suspected Alice had told him about what had happened at the fitting.

We were sat watching a movie on TV, cuddled up to each other. He was running his hands through my hair when I decided to have a try at telling him.

"Edward" I moved into a sitting position and faced him. Okay you can do this, just say it. "I'm not a virgin" not that, don't start with that, god you idiot!

"Excuse me?" oh god he look angry. "What do you mean you aren't a virgin? You said you were Bella" He got up from the couch, pacing back and forwards in front of me.

I bit my lip, a nervous habit I had, and braced myself. "I'm really sorry, I lied, when you told me you were I was scared that you wouldn't have looked twice at me and I was already falling in love with you" I sobbed through tears.

"Why are you telling me this now? You've managed to keep it from me till now, what's the point?" he was defiantly angry, his nostrils were flaring and he had a raged look to him.

"I don't know" and I didn't, that wasn't meant to come out.

"When?" I couldn't believe the anger in his voice; it shocked me, made me jump.

"High school, just after graduation" I knew what the next question was going to be.

"Who?" I was right "Was it some stranger?" I shook my head, no. "So someone you knew well?"

"Yes" my voice cracked.

"Okay" His eyes went wide, figuring it out "Do I know this someone?"

I didn't answer him, I couldn't. My silence confirmed it. And there was only the one person he knew it could be. I could tell the moment he had figured it out. He rushed out of the room we were in, hunting for his jacket and headed to the front door.

"Edward wait" I needed him to stay, I didn't think I would get the courage to tell him everything again. Rushing towards him, I grabbed his arm, trying but failing to stop him. "Let me talk to you, I need to…"

"Need to what Bella?" he was right in my face "Tell me your sorry? Or is there something else you've kept from me? Sorry Bella but I've got to go"

He didn't give me a chance to answer him; he had already got the door open and was out of sight before I could even attempt to speak.

I found myself in my bedroom, lying on the bed curled up, wrapping my arms around me.

I don't know how long it had been but I felt the bed dip next to me and someone start to get me to bring my face up. When they had eventually achieved, I saw jasper, sitting next to me, looking at me concerned. He lent forward, brushing hair out of my face and kissed my fore head.

"It's alright Bella, I'm here now. You're okay" I just grabbed a hold of him, crushing him to me.

"I did something stupid!" Jasper shook his head at me but I didn't let him talk. "No, I did, I told him about us but not about the other night like I wanted to. I told him that I wasn't a virgin and then he got angry and started asking me questions, he knows it was you, I couldn't deny it when he asked"

"And so you shouldn't" he gave me a sad smile "Bella, he needed to know. You couldn't have kept it from him any longer; we both know that, you did the right thing"

I couldn't help but think that I hadn't, that I should have told him that I didn't love him anymore first. I had missed the opportunity and I didn't know when I would get another.

"How did you know to come here?" It had just occurred to me that I never rang him. I was so glad he was here, right when I needed him but I didn't understand how he knew.

"Alice rang me" Ahh, Alice. "Edward rang her, she said she thought you could do with a friend" she was always thinking of others. Wait if Edward rang her does that mean he told her? He must of, she's his sister who else would he go too?

"What did she say? Does she know as well?" She defiantly did otherwise she would have come here herself.

He just nodded his head and said "she didn't seem too upset. She probably understands why you did what you did. She knows you Bella; you hate upsetting people, you always make people happy even if you make yourself miserable"

"God, she's going to hate me when she finds out!" Who wouldn't hate the best friend who cheats on her brother and then to top it off cheats on him with the guy who she's in love with. I know I would.

"Just give it time, she will come to understand the situation and it will all be perfect again, okay" I couldn't believe he was real. How could I have been stupid all these years, when the perfect guy has always been there?

"I'm really sorry jasper" I kissed him, trying to tell him how sorry I was without words "If only I had been smart enough to realise I loved you way before Edward, this probably wouldn't be happening"

"I'm sorry too. If I had had the courage to just tell you how I felt maybe things would have been different" he took a breath "But we didn't Bella and we shouldn't think about that, it's happened we can't change it. We just need to focus on now, on us and then we will get through this"

I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him. His lips felt so soft, so warm against my own. He deepened the kiss, leaning into me, pushing me on my back onto the bed and then he climbed on top of me straddling my hips. I felt his tongue sweep across my lips, pleading for me to open them so he can let his tongue enter, which I did almost immediately.

I hadn't felt like this in years. He was making me feel like a teenager again. The tingling on my skin when he touches me, the fire in my heart and the heat he gave my body when he started to move his hips. I started to move my hips in rhythm to his, it all coming to us both naturally. I remember hearing a moan but I wasn't sure who it came from, me or him, who cares, this feels wonderful.

His lips left mine for a moment while he looked into my eyes. "I love you Bella, you've been the only one and you always will"

"Do you mean you haven't?" that can't be right, he must have.

"I have only ever made love with one girl" Wow "I have never found someone as special as you that I would want to share myself with"

"I never realised before but we did make love didn't we?" it surprised me that I had never thought of it that way but how true it sounded to me. "Is it wrong of me if I say that I want you to make love to me again?"

"No, following your heart is not wrong at all. And I can't tell you how happy that makes me"

He kissed me again showing me. I found my hands gripping onto his shirt, dragging it up his body. He moved back, letting me pull it over his head, landing on the floor. My hands then started to caress his bare back and move over his skin putting everything to memory. I never wanted to forget tonight, just like I didn't want to forget that first time. His lips started to travel down towards my chest, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses on my skin.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in my ear, leaving a kiss as he went.

"Yes" I answered breathless, his fingers teasing me, stroking my hip under my shirt. "I want you, I need you"

He started lifting my top, giving my stomach a kiss each time he lifted it further, leaving a tingling sensation behind him. Finally he managed to get rid of the top and then he started to cup my breasts with his hands, sucking the parts that weren't encased in my bra, bringing a moan to my mouth. He reached down towards my jeans, undoing the zipper and pushing them over my hips and down my legs. I did the same to him, trying to remove them as quickly and seductively as I could. Once we were both undressed, except for underwear, jasper started kissing me, all over my body. My neck, my chest, my stomach, my hips, my thighs and everywhere else you could think of. My body was on fire and I don't know how much more I could take. Eventually his hands moved up, over my hips, his fingers stroking at the top of my panties, getting lower each time.

All of a sudden I felt nervous. I had changed a lot since that first time, he might not see me the same, wanting to be with the girl I was with when we were 19.

"Bella" I didn't notice him moved up so his face was directly above mine "Your even more beautiful than I remember" and just like that my nerves went. I wanted this, he wanted this, it was happening.

"Hmm, you're not too bad yourself" understatement! He was like nothing I could ever describe, perfect face, perfect chest, strong arms. Not to mention what I could feel on my thigh, I had a moment's thought that he would be too big but I let the thought exit my mind, not wanting to worry but to just enjoy.

Supporting me from behind, he got me to lean up so he could undo my bra at the back and removed it from me. I could see the lust in his eyes when he saw me, his hands massaging both breasts and his fingers started to play with my nipples. His hand felt fantastic and I told him so.

"Just think about how good they will feel elsewhere" he replied seductively. God he was going to kill me!

"Oh God! I want to feel you there, I need you" I could tell he liked the reaction from me because straight away his hands travelled down to my thighs, pulling of my panties.

"Magnificent" I couldn't answer him, I was lost in his touch. His hands were at my entrance, teasing my clit, moving up and down.

I moved my hip, grinding on his hands. "Stop teasing me!" he laughed and just told me to hang on, that the bigger the build-up the more intense I will feel when I climax.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore, I needed more, I needed him.

"I need you" I whimpered, telling him the truth "I need to feel you inside me again, we've already waited too long"

He moved his body, lining himself up with my entrance. There was an exchange of 'I love you' and then he entered me.

He started slowly filling me, being cautious of hurting me. I couldn't explain the feeling of him being there again, the thought alone making me moan.

"More" I managed out between groans. "It's okay, you won't hurt me"

Understanding me, he started to push in harder and faster. "God Bella, you feel like heaven"

This made me smile and jasper smiled back, kissing me. I still couldn't believe this was all real and that I had this special connection with my best friend. It was starting to become clear to me. I finally saw that it didn't matter who didn't approve of us or who we upset. We approved of our relationship and that was all that matters.

I finally thought I had the strength to tell everyone. Not only for the fact that they needed to know for us to have a proper relationship, but I always wanted to scream to the world that Jasper was mine, that I Isabella Marie Swan, had the love of the person who she was to spend her life with.

**Hmm...**

**So what do you think? please review and tell me, Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**I would just like to say thanks again for your reviews, i really loved hearing your thoughts on the story so far, so keep them coming!**

**This next chapter is a bit of a filler, but you get some Bella and Jasper time so i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to the Amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

I had never really had the chance before to know how good it would feel to be wrapped up in someone's arms while you slept. Me and Edward never did the whole sleepover thing really; Edward would always end up in a separate room if we did. It was strange to think that it had never really bothered me before. I always thought it would be a pain, sharing a bed. I was glad to be proven wrong.

Here I was lying in bed having just woken up, from probably the best nights of my life, with Jaspers arms around me. I couldn't believe he was here, that last night wasn't a dream or my head playing tricks on me. I couldn't even bring myself to feel guilty; I was too ecstatic for the thought of Edward to bring my mood down.

While I was lost in my thoughts, jasper started kissing my neck, bringing me back to the present. "Morning Beautiful" Jasper managed to say between kisses. I moved around to face him so I could give him a chaste kiss on the lips. However this soon wasn't enough for us both, immediately deepening the kiss. I moved so I was straddling his lap. I started to move my hips, feeling him becoming hard beneath me. "Bella, that feels so good" he breathed out, a moan coming from both of us.

With a smile on my face I looked into Jaspers eyes, lifting myself up and then down, letting him enter me again. The emotions in his eyes changed the second he felt me, passion, lust and love all present. There was always love in his eyes when he was looking at me.

It was strange being on top. I started to move, getting into a rhythm with Jasper meeting my thrusts. This time it was defiantly different than last night, which was more loving and caring. Now we were simply acting on instinct, passion and lust for one another.

"Yes, right there! Oh god, so good!" I couldn't help the words and sounds that came out. I had started to grind down on him faster now, harder. I could start to feel that familiar knot in my stomach, loving the pleasure it was giving me.

"Bella I'm close, come with me" And that was all it took for me to come undone. I felt Jasper release inside me, letting go. His movement started to holt, us both collapsing onto the bed, me still on top of Jasper.

I moved into a more comfortable position, placing my head on Jaspers chest. He starting stroking my hair, placing kisses on my head every now and again.

"I love you" I felt like I had to say it, to reassure myself everything was going to work out. "I promise, I will tell Edward as soon as I can" that's if he will speak to me I added in my head. I had already upset him enough with the whole telling him I wasn't a virgin, never mind telling him the bigger issue.

"I know" he kissed me sweetly on the lips as I was looking up at him "I love you too. And I will be here as long as it takes sweetheart"

"I don't deserve you" holding back the tears in my eyes. "I'm a horrible person. Don't take this the wrong way, I don't regret last night or this morning, but I can't help feeling guilty" It all started to become clear to me what this actually meant.

"Hey now, listen to me Bella. If there was anyone who doesn't deserve anyone, its Edward"

"Jasper, how can you…" I started to argue, but was cut off.

"It's true Bella. I know what we did was kind of wrong but he left you without even waiting for you to explain fully last night. I would never do that to you, I couldn't even think about walking out on you!"

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. I still saw myself as being in the wrong, not Edward.

"Anyway, get up, showered dressed. I'm taking you out" he moved from under me, lifting my up into his arms.

"Jasper put me down!" he didn't listen though, carrying me into my bathroom, to the shower. He did eventually put me down, once he had turned the shower on and it was on the right temperature. He started to move from the room, but I stopped him before he got away. "Care to join?" I tried to say in the most seductive tone I had. Whether I succeeded or not, he immediately walked back towards me, getting in.

"Why I don't mind if I do" I chuckled, which brought the biggest smile on his face. "I love hearing you laugh, you don't do it enough" his tone took a serious note towards the end of his comment. I didn't worry too much though as I knew I would be laughing a lot more now.

I have to say, how we actually managed to have a shower together without having sex I will never know. And it wasn't from the lack of trying on my part. I kept making advances towards him but he kept refusing saying we had to be somewhere. It was frustrating!

Later we were in Jaspers car and he still hadn't told me where we were going. "It's a surprise" was the only response I got. Looking out the window, the surroundings were familiar but I couldn't make out where I knew them from.

Suddenly Jasper took a right turn and I could see a familiar path, bringing a big grin on my face. I couldn't believe he still remembered this place.

You see, when me and Jasper were in high school, some days we tended to cut class and every time we always ended up in the same place. We came across it one day when I had snuck out of my house in the middle of my parents arguing and I had met Jasper knowing I didn't want to be alone. We were just walking around in the woods, not really paying attention to where we were going, when typical me tripped. I could still remember, looking up and seeing the most beautiful scenery. But that wasn't what we had spotted, right in my view point there was a little stone building which had been neglected and was looking a bit worse for wear but I instantly fell in love.

And here I was, looking at the same building. It looked exactly the same as I did that first day I saw it.

"I can't believe you remembered!" I turned to look at Jasper, who was watching me intently. He took hold of my hand, moving me towards the building.

"I come here all the time still, it's a great place still to think and to just be alone" he shrugged, making it out to be nothing. "Actually, it's the only place I used to come to, to let myself think about you. In the early days anyway, now I don't stop thinking about you" he laughed to himself.

I don't think he could get anymore perfect if he tired! "You're so sweet, I love you" I went over to him and kissed him, emphasising my point.

We stayed at the little house for most of the day. We ended up talking about our past; reminiscing all the fun times we had as kids. Conversation was so easy with jasper, there were times when we didn't even have to fill the silence and we just listened to the sounds of the birds singing or the stream flowing, while just enjoying each other's company.

This was exactly what we were doing when my brother decided to find it the perfect time to ring me.

"Hey Em" I answered, smiling into the phone. It had been too long since I saw him.

"Hey Bells, how are you this fine day?" he was always happy, that's what I loved about him, other than the fact he's family of course.

"I'm good" I smiled to myself, thinking about the day I've just had.

"Well I'm glad, I heard about your fight with Edward" oh of course he had, probably from rose. "Anyway, I just wanted to check the plans for tonight?"

"Tonight?" he had totally lost me. What does he mean plans for tonight?

"You've forgot haven't you?" he chuckled, I still didn't have a clue what he was on about "You know the dinner for your and Edwards engagement?"

"That's tonight!" the shock evident in my voice. Edward had decided he wanted to celebrate my saying yes by treating our friends and family to an extravagant meal, it was all Edward, I just wanted to cook them something.

"Yes Bella, its tonight. What's going on with you? You wouldn't normally forget something like that?" I could sense the worry in his tone. And he was right I wouldn't normally have forgotten something that important to Edward, but it seems my head is somewhere else at the moment.

"Sorry, I guess I've been thinking of other things" Which was true, but I knew he would assume it was because of the fight with Edward.

"I suppose" He however dropped the topic, telling me Edward was still up for it which surprised me after him walking out last night.

I reluctantly told him it was fine and that I would be there. I didn't want to go but I couldn't think of a way out of it.

Eventually I ended Emmets call and I immediately looked over at Jasper. "Sorry about that" I apologised, not knowing what to say to him.

"It's alright" he smiled, though it didn't seem as bright as earlier. "We can get through this, it's only dinner"

"Yeh, dinner to celebrate a marriage that I know isn't going to happen." I sighed "I don't want to have to pretend. Plus I can just see how awkward it's going to be. I still haven't talked to Edward since he walked out last night and I haven't spoken to Alice about the whole losing my virginity to you yet, she's going to be so mad!"

"I would suggest you just tell everyone" I can him a look of disbelief "but I know you want to do it right and I doubt telling them all together is what you would describe as right, so unfortunately you can't do anything about that and you don't need to worry about Alice as see sounded fine about it yesterday when see rang me"

"Really? She wasn't angry?" I couldn't believe that she wasn't upset that I had kept sleeping with Jasper a secret.

"Nope, she sounded like her normal self" I couldn't help but laugh, thinking of how Alice would have sounded over the phone to Jasper, she could come across as quite strange sometimes.

It was a shock to think that she wasn't upset with me not telling her I had slept with Jasper. She had always questioned our friendship, asking if I had ever had feelings for him or if we had explored things together as she liked to put it. It was hard keeping this secret from her, but it was the only thing I had wanted to keep to myself.

"You don't have to worry about Edward either; he isn't going to bring something like that up in public. I however, may need to worry. I think it might be best I stay away from him for a bit" he joked but he was serious, even I didn't know how Edward would react to seeing Jasper.

After a few minutes of silence, Jasper got up holding a hand out for me. I took it without a second thought however I reluctantly allowed him to help me up.

Tonight was going to be tough for us both, having to keep the two of us a secret. But I also knew that we could get through it, together.

**What do you think? ****I hope you liked it!**

**So, Bella has officially cheated on Edward, your thoughts?**

**The next chapter will be the Dinner to celebrate Bella and Edwards engagement, that can't be a good situation!**

**Stay tuned for some action!**

**love you all,**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry it has took me so long to get this chapter up, i don't think i could apologize enough!**

**So i struggled a bit through this chapter, having to stop for a bit with the intention of picking it back up when life got in the way, (stupid real life)**

**Anyway its here now so i hope you all can forgive me?**

**Hope everyone likes it...**

Okay Bella, you will be fine, you can get through this.

I was giving myself a mental pep talk as I was driving to the restaurant. I decided to drive myself as then I had a way of escape if anything were to go as bad as I thought it would.

Arriving at the restaurant I saw Jasper waiting outside the entrance. God he looked delicious. He was wearing a charcoal button down with black dress pants, nothing too fancy but he didn't need to wear anything over the top to look amazing.

He had a slight worried look on him until he spotted me walking towards him. Then he had that beautiful smile that I loved.

He started to walk towards me, immediately wrapping his arms around me. "You look stunning" I could feel his breath on my ear which made me think about earlier making me blush. "I love you; we can do this, it's fine"

"I love you too. I'm not sure I can though" I took a deep breath "but I'm going to have to so we might as well get it over with"

He gave me a small smile and took my hand leading me into the restaurant. Just as we got to the entrance he placed a kiss on my hand and then let go. I was disappointed instantly even though I knew if I turned up holding Jaspers hand it would get people talking.

I could hear my brothers booming laugh as soon as we had got through the door. I smiled to myself thinking of how happy he seemed to be, I couldn't wait to see him.

"There they are" Alice was the first to notice our arrival, announcing to everyone that we were here.

I just smiled at everyone, making my way around, saying hello.

"Hey" I saved Edward till last, not sure how it was going to go. However he surprised me by giving me a tight hug and kissing me.

"Hey love, I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't thinking. I should never have left" He apologised with a sombre look. "Forgive me?"

"It should be me apologising, I'm sorry I never told you I don't know what I was thinking" I chanced a look at his eyes, they didn't seem to have any sign of anger in them.

"How about we just enjoy tonight and talk tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Sure" I agreed, I didn't see how we could talk here anyway. "As long as we do talk?"

"We will"

The night didn't seem to be going as bad as I thought, even with the embarrassing stories Emmett decided to contribute also the strange knowing looks he was giving me that I didn't understand.

I had just come out of the bathroom when I spotted Jasper standing near the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok?" he's so sweet "it didn't seem to be too bad between you and Edward right?"

"Everything's fine, I'm fine" I looked around to make sure no one could see and then placed a quick kiss to his lips "Don't worry"

"Ha, I knew it!" I froze; I just kept my gaze on Jasper. "I knew there was something going on with you two; you've both been acting strange"

"Emmett, I can explain…" Jasper started but was quickly cut off.

"Can I talk to her for a sec?" Emmett asked. Jasper just nodded his head, glanced at me, then gave me a small peck on my forehead and then left.

"Bella, please turn around" I felt his hand on my shoulder, motioning for me to face him.

When I turned around, Emmett pulled me into a hug, anticipating the comfort he was sure I would need. "I'm sorry…" I still didn't know what to say but I thought sorry was a good start.

"You've got yourself in a bit of pickle here haven't you" he sighed, trying to wipe the tears that had started to fall. "How about we leave here and you tell me everything, that sound okay?"

I nodded my head yes, finding some relief in the fact that I could talk to someone.

"You go to your car, I'll make some excuse"

"I love you" I had to tell him, he was being so considerate towards me.

"I love you too bells" he gave my shoulder a slight squeeze.

I was now sat in my apartment, recalling to Emmett everything that had happened regarding Jasper. It was nice to tell someone, to not have it be as much of a secret anymore.

"He really makes you happy" Emmett had stated as I was telling him about the little cottage we had found. "That smile, you don't get that smile on your face when talking about Edward"

I couldn't help but keep smiling and agree with him. The thought of Jasper alone gave me butterflies and Goosebumps. "I think it's always been Jasper in a way, I just didn't see it" I told Emmett, who nodded his head.

"I think we all thought at some point you would end up together. You were always so close, closer than friends ever are that's for sure" he chuckled slightly "There was a time I thought one of you had plucked up the courage to tell the other, but the feeling wasn't mutual"

"What made you think that?" I was curious.

"Well" he took a breath "before you both went off to college, you were acting different, you were still quite close but then shy and distant at the same time as if there was something going on. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was out of character for both of you"

Of course my brother spotted something different, it was at that time me and jasper were discussing the whole sex issue, me trying to convince him it was what I really wanted.

"I wish one of us had that courage" I sighed "it would have made a whole load of things easier and clearer"

Emmett just looked at me, deciding what to say next. "Can I ask, was there something going on?" he paused "It was strange, the two of you acting like that"

"well, I'm not sure if you're going to like this" I looked over towards my brother, thinking about how he thought I had wanted to wait, how I had lied to him about it as well, I felt shame as I thought about lying to his face. I saw the concern for me on his face, making me feel worse, and then he just nodded telling me to continue. "I had this kind of fantasy I suppose that my first time would be with him; I couldn't imagine it with anyone else. Then I got scared the week before college, that I would be that virgin that everyone made fun of" I stopped for a bit, composing myself. "I told jasper, he wasn't too happy about it, I wasn't sure why at the time, I understand now. I asked him if we could, a few times actually he wasn't saying yes, but then he did" I stopped there not sure of the reaction Emmett would have of finding out the truth and looked down at my lap waiting. It was a while before he brought his hands to my chin, lifting my head up to meet his gaze.

"I can't say I'm not shocked, that was not what I thought had gone on" he smiled at me "Don't worry, I know your scared I'm going to be mad, but I'm not okay" he motioned for me to come and sit next to him. I did immediately, hugging him almost automatically.

"I'm sorry..." I couldn't finish as a sob had broken from my chest stopping me.

"Hey, don't" he moved the hair from my face, looked straight at me and said "you don't have anything to be sorry for" he paused again for a moment, thinking. "Is that why you and Edward were fighting the other night?"

He always knew, like he had some sort of sixth sense or something. I just nodded, not sure what to tell him that he couldn't guess.

"He needed to know Bella, don't feel guilty that he's upset, alright"

I was about to reply but was interrupted by my phone going off, looking at the screen I saw it was jasper.

"Hey Jasper" I spoke his name, telling Emmett who it was.

"Hi, I just wanted to check all was okay" Jasper replied in a caring tone.

"Yeh its fine, don't worry" I answered him.

"Okay, good" I heard him take a breath "well I just wanted to check you were okay, maybe I will see you later?"

"Sure" I couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing him "that would be great"

"Great" I could hear the smile in his voice "I'll call you, see later, love you"

"Okay, love you" I just couldn't get used to hearing him saying those words or saying them back.

After hanging up I looked up to see Emmett smiling at me which just made me smile back.

"Love you eh?" I just nodded, looking to my hands in my lap suddenly feeling shy "I'm glad your happy bells, but you can't keep it a secret, you know that right?"

"I know" I tried to stop the tears from falling, thinking about telling Edward "I just don't know how and everyone's going to hate me"

Noticing the tears in my eyes, Emmett sat by me and wrapped me up in his warm arms. "You have me and you have jasper" I looked up at him "everyone else will understand, if not now they will in time"

I tried to believe him but I couldn't help the thoughts that came into my head, couldn't help thinking of not only am I going to breaking Edwards heart but also my best friends which I just couldn't think I could deal with.

**Well what do you all think?**

**All your reviews are very helpful and i love hearing from you so please leave me your comments.**

**Love you all, **

**xxx**


End file.
